Project Conversion: Sworn to the Sword
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Connie begins taking sword lessons from both Pearl and Erza. While it's fine at first, the two have differing ideals when it comes to fighting. Can Steven and Connie calm them down before it boils over? Or will the two have more than a clash of ideals? Please R&R!


A/N: This is the second of 3 planned One Shots that's a spin-off of Project Conversion...

If you haven't read Project Conversion here's the basics

Mirajane, Nami and Hinata: The first generation of "Conversion Gems" they were taken from their homes and can't return due unless their hometowns would be destroyed.

Lapis: Gets un-fused and joins the Crystal and Conversion Gems

Erza, Lisanna, Tenten, Sakura, Robin and Vivi: The second generation of Conversion Gems, they were brainwashed but freed...

Though I should point out that out of all the Conversion Gems besides Erza appear in this story... and one of them doesn't even have any lines.

Also canon events split after Joy Ride, though some events afterward will happen (the next two planned One Shots are based one episodes)...

Also for those did read the first One-Shot... I know both of them focus on Erza, the thing is that Erza best fit for this episode and Dance Class was written to address the elephant in the room when it came to her dancing. Don't worry the next one will focus on someone else...

Also sorry, I didn't write out this stories version of the song... mostly because it's against the rules... I might write this story's version the song (which would be a Duet between Pearl and Erza) on my Word of God blog... but I don't' know... mostly because I keep forgetting to update said blog...

Anyways... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, Fairy Tail, One Piece or Naruto... I only own the OCs connected with this fanfics series... And none of them appear... So I own nothing...

Project Conversion: Sworn to the Sword

By Emma Iveli

It was just another day at the temple, Steven and Connie were having an adorable Jam Session. When some Sea Gulls tried to attack them for the food, Connie used her violin bow as a sword to scare them away. Thankfully this gave Steven an idea when she told him she'd like to use a real sword.

So he decided to ask Pearl to train her how to use a sword, thankfully Erza was also in there at the time.

Also Robin was in the room reading the book.

"I don't know she seems awfully young." Said Pearl.

"I was around her age when I learned to how to use a sword." Said Erza who eating a piece of her cake.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you can use a sword too." Said Steven.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Really?" asked Pearl.

"Swords are my primary weapon." Sighed Erza.

"But I don't know…" said Pearl getting the topic back to Connie.

"Please! I want to learn! I don't know what will happen the future, but if something dangerous comes along I don't want to be a burden! I want to help! I want to be there for Steven, to fight by his side! The Earth is my home too, can't I help to protect it?" Connie said rather passionately.

Erza finished her cake and smiled.

"That's a wonderful sentiment, what do you think Pearl?" asked Erza.

All three of them looked at Pearl who had very tearful eyes and a rather goofy smile.

"Okay!" she said.

"I think both of us should teach." Said Erza, "I found it's always good to have many fighting styles."

"How many fighting styles do you have?" asked Connie.

"Well over a 100." Answered Erza.

"I think I'm good with two." Said Connie.

"All right! Let's go!" said Pearl.

"You mean right now?" asked Steven.

"I mean…" said Connie looking at Erza.

"It's all right if she goes first." Said Erza.

"You did kind of but in." said Robin finally pitching in the conversation.

Erza glared at Robin who only laughed.

"If you want to watch you can." Said Steven.

Erza smiled and they all headed to the warp pad (minus Robin since she had nothing to with the sword training).

They arrived at ancient ruins, and Connie fell face first since she wasn't used to the Warp Pads yet.

"You okay?" asked Steven.

"I'm fine." Said Connie as Steven helped her up.

"It takes some getting used to." Said Steven.

They looked see some stairs.

"Race you to the stop." Said Steven.

The two ran up the stairs as Erza and Pearl followed them. It turns out the building they were at was a floating arena in the sky.

"This is an ancient sky arena." Said Pearl, "Where the first battles for Earth were fought."

Pearl went to the fighting area as she took out her sword from her sheath.

"This is where I became familiar with the human concept of being a knight. Completely dedicated to a person or a cause." Said Pearl she turned to Connie and handed her a sword, "This is what you must become Connie, brave, selfless, loyal, a knight!"

Connie started at the sword then looked up at first.

"We begin first with a bow to me, your teacher." Said Pearl.

Pearl bowed to Connie, who bowed back.

"And now to your liege." Said Pearl.

Connie bowed to Steven.

"My liege!" said Connie.

"Miss Knight." Said Steven looking serious.

Both of them started giggling.

"I hope you two of taking this seriously." Said Pearl.

"Yes ma'am." Said Connie.

Pearl then created a Holo-Pearl.

"Whoa! Hologram Pearl!" said Connie.

Of course Steven began to nervous.

"Now this Holo-Pearl will be your opponent." Said Pearl.

The Holo-Pearl created a sword.

"Training Mode: Level 0." Said the Holo-Pearl, "Do you wish to engage in combat?"

Steven ended up created a bubble around himself and Connie.

"Uh… Steven." Said Connie.

"Oh sorry…" squad Steven as it popped, "I'll be right over there, next to Erza."

He walked over to Erza whop p[at his head having heard the story about the last time Steven dealt with Holo-Pearl.

And so the lessons began, the two would alternate between days.

And at first Pearl and Erza was on the same page.

The two even planned the lessons together.

However as time went by Pearl began to encourage Connie to be reckless even telling her that Steven was more important and if need be, she should die for Steven.

Erza decided to try that quash that mindset in Connie pointing out that Pearl didn't understand human things…

After all Erza did used to be human.

She also got Steven in on the lessons encouraging the two to work as a team.

Connie began to like Erza's lessons a bit better than Pearl's.

And Steven liked Erza's lessons a lot more than Pearl's… due well… he didn't want Connie to die for him.

However this put a strain on Pearl and Erza's friendship.

They would avoid each other at best… at worst they would glare at each other.

It was clear it would soon be coming to a boil.

On one of Pearl's days Connie and Steven were laying by the windows waiting.

"What am I going to do?" asked Connie.

"Maybe talk to Pearl or Erza about it. "said Steven, "I did get a self help book recently that might help."

"Show me." Said Connie.

Steven showed Connie the book.

It read like this:

"Step 1: Think of something to Say"

"Step 2: Say it"

"This is a really bad self-help book." Said Connie.

That was when Erza entered the Beach House.

"Are you ready?" asked Erza.

"But today is Pearl's turn." Said Connie.

"I'm sure she wont' mind." Said Erza.

That was when Pearl's door opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Pearl.

Erza and Pearl glared at each other as a strange banging sound was heard.

"Where's that noise coming from?" asked Connie.

Outside on a rock Amethyst had a pickle jar on her hand.

Both Lapis and Hinata saw this.

"Uh… Amethyst." Said Lapis.

"Yeah…" said Amethyst.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea opt shrink your hand?" asked Lapis.

Amethyst looked at the jar shelly, she made her hand small enoguh but big enoguh to still hold the pickle.

Back inside the Beach House…

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Pearl.

"I think it's better if I'm Connie's only teacher." Sid Erza.

"I was thinking the same thing." Muttered Pearl, "Steven shouldn't be getting involved."

"So Connie should just throw her life away?" asked Erza.

Pearl glared at Erza even fiercer.

"I challenge you to a duel! Right now! And whoever wins will be Connie's teacher!" said Pearl.

"Wait calm down!" said Connie.

"I accept!" said Erza.

"Uh-oh…" said Steven.

Both of them walked towards the Warp Pad to settle it in a duel.

Both Connie and Steven sighed.

"This is really bad." Said Connie.

Just then the doors to the Temple once again opened and out walked Garnet and Mirajane.

"I didn't know you could be so funny." Laughed Mirajane.

"Garnet, master of comedy." Said Garnet.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mirajane.

"Well you see…" said Connie.

They began to explain what happened with Pearl and Erza.

"That makes sense." Sighed Garnet.

"It does." Said Connie.

"During the war, Pearl took pride risking her distortion for your mother. She put Rose Quartz over thing, over logic, over consequence, over her own life…" said Garnet.

Connie was shocked.

"I think I remembering hearing that did try once to sacrifice herself in order to stop the Tower of Heaven from blowing up…" said Mirajane, "But even then that was something that would have destroyed everything and killed a lot of people."

Connie and Steven looked at each other.

"We have to stop the fight!" said Steven.

"I know!" said Connie.

Both of them ran to the warp pad.

While this conversion was going on, Pearl and Erza got ready for their duel.

"Don't tell me you're going to wear armor during our duel, it's a little unfair." Pointed out Pearl.

"Don't worry…" said Erza.

She requiped into a red pair of pants that had orange flames at the bottom… and for her top… well the only thing covering her chest was bandages. Also her hair was now in a ponytail.

"This what I wear when I go all out." Said Erza.

"At least you're not up to your usual tricks!" said Pearl.

Erza requiped a kabana and she ran towards Pearl. They began to exchange blow, but both of them managed to block each time.

IT was then that Steven and Connie arrived.

"Oh no we're too late!" said Steven.

"What are we going to do?" asked Connie.

The two began to think.

"I have an idea!" said Steven.

She created his bubble around himself and Connie.

"All right we need to find an opening!" said Connie realizing what his idea was.

The two continued to fight. However Erza mange dot back away preparing another attack.

"Now!" yelled Steven.

The two ran in between them, both of them didn't even notice the two until their sword bounced off the bubble.

"Stop this now!" yelled Steven looking at Pearl.

"Please stop fighting!" begged Connie to Erza.

"Steven!" yelled Pearl.

"Just listen to me! Erza's right about this one!" said Steve, "It's better to team up with Connie rather than her fighting for me!"

Erza blinked, she hadn't expected this.

"Steven! You shouldn't be anywhere near the fighting! You're too important!" yelled Pearl.

"I'm not!" yelled Steven.

"Yes you are!" yelled Pearl.

"No!" yelled Steven.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU ROSE!" yelled Pearl.

The bubble popped as all of them looked at Pearl.

"I mean… Steven…" said Pearl, "I give up… you win Erza…"

Pearl went over to a ledge to sit down.

Steven was about to talk to her but Erza stopped him and shook her head. She walked over to Pearl.

"Pearl… I apologize for some of my actions." Said Erza, "If you wish you may strike me."

Pearl turned over and looked at Erza confused.

"I'll think I'll pass." Said Pearl.

Erza requiped back to her normal clothes and sat down next to Pearl.

"I know what it's like to sacrifice my life…" said Erza, "I tried to sacrifice my life not too long ago. A giant Lacrima was about to explode and if no one feud with it then it would have killed everyone nearby…"

"You were going to fuse with it?" asked Pearl.

"I tried…" said Erza, "And when I did… I had a vision of my own funeral. Everyone was very sad and Natsu was in complete denial that I had died, ruining the events…"

Pearl didn't respond.

"Pearl, how do you think Steven will act if Connie gave up his life for him in that way?" asked Erza.

Pearl didn't respond.

"Hey Erza… how did you make it out of there?" asked Steven.

"Someone beat me to it." Admitted Erza.

They didn't need to know all the details. It got a little confusing after this point.

"I was wrong…" Pearl admitted.

She looked towards Steven and Connie.

"From this point on! I'm training you together!" said Pearl.

She began to rattle on about her plans in the future.

Erza smiled as it seemed like all was well between the two Gems and Connie's training.

And hopefully in the future Steven and Connie would make the greatest duo when it comes fighting.

The End… for Now…

A/N: Stay tuned for the final One-Shot... hopefully it will come out next month, but September is going to be hectic so I won't make any promises...


End file.
